


Hers

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Don't Read This, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, cross posted, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men in Rogue's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Merg. I haven't looked at this in forfuckingeverd

None of them understand. The pain that the lack of touch brings to her. They make fun of her and insult her and she acts like she doesn't care even when she clearly does.

Logan, her dear Logan, he is the one who for the longest time sort of grasped what she felt. He was the one the saved her in the very beginning. To him she is the daughter that he never had and to her he is the father that she needed from the start. The father who cared.

Then came Bobby. While they both tried so hard to get their relationship to work, he tried the hardest just for her. But it just couldn't work. They found they are like siblings not meant to date. They ended it yet are still friends. He is her big brother and she his little sister.

She heard that he was happily dating John. And she is happy for them. John was already like family and this just brings him closer to her heart.

Yet she still longs for someone to touch her without fear. Someone she won't hurt. She longs for love.

The people who have become her family (Logan, Bobby and the other X-Men) love her yes, but she still wants the love of her partner, her lover, the one who will be with her for life.

She wanders around life looking for him. Then she finds him. And she weeps with joy.

A man with multicolored eyes and an accent that speaks of the South. A mutant like her whose "gift" was once like hers. Something that prevented him from touching. He understands! And she is so happy that she has found someone.

Her Swamp Rat, her Cajun, her Gambit, her Remy LeBeau. He is hers and she is his.

And the best for her is: He loves her too.

Those red-on-black eyes saved her. Saved her from a life alone and full of despair and sadness and no touch.

Her Cajun, card-wielding demon. He is part of her life; for the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this is trash fucking trash


End file.
